2010 Calder Cup Playoffs
The 2010 Calder Cup Playoffs of the American Hockey League began on April 14, 2010. The sixteen teams that qualified, eight from each conference, played best-of-seven series for division semifinals, finals and conference finals. The conference champions, Hershey Bears and Texas Stars, played a best-of-seven series for the Calder Cup that was won by the Hershey Bears in 6 games. This was the 2nd consecutive Calder Cup for the Bears and their 11th overall. Playoff seeds After the 2009–10 AHL regular season, 16 teams qualified for the playoffs. The top eight teams from each conference qualified for the playoffs. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division #Worcester Sharks – 104 points #Portland Pirates – 101 points #Manchester Monarchs – 95 points #Lowell Devils – 88 points #Bridgeport Sound Tigers – 86 points East Division #Hershey Bears – 123 points #Albany River Rats – 94 points #Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins – 87 points Western Conference North Division #Hamilton Bulldogs – 115 points #Rochester Americans – 91 points #Abbotsford Heat – 90 points #Manitoba Moose – 87 points West Division #Chicago Wolves – 105 points #Texas Stars – 99 points #Rockford IceHogs – 94 points #Milwaukee Admirals – 91 points Bracket In each round the team that earned more points during the regular season receives home ice advantage, meaning they receive the "extra" game on home-ice if the series reaches the maximum number of games. There is no set series format due to arena scheduling conflicts and travel considerations.Frequently asked questions theahl.com. Retrieved on May 12, 2008. Playoff statistical leaders Leading skaters These are the top ten skaters based on points. If there is a tie in points, goals take precedence over assists. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus-minus; PIM = Penalty minutes Leading goaltenders This is a combined table of the top five goaltenders based on goals against average and the top five goaltenders based on save percentage who have played at least 420 minutes. The table is initially sorted by goals against average, with the criterion for inclusion in bold. GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; SA = Shots against; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals against average; SV% = Save percentage; SO = Shutouts; TOI = Time on ice (in minutes) Division Semifinals :Note 1: All times are in Eastern Time (UTC-4). :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. :Note 3: Home team is listed first. Eastern Conference East Division (E1) Hershey Bears vs. (A5) Bridgeport Sound Tigers (E2) Albany River Rats vs. (E3) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins Atlantic Division (A1) Worcester Sharks vs. (A4) Lowell Devils Due to scheduling issues Lowell hosted game 5. (A2) Portland Pirates vs. (A3) Manchester Monarchs Western Conference North Division (N1) Hamilton Bulldogs vs. (N4) Manitoba Moose (N2) Rochester Americans vs. (N3) Abbotsford Heat West Division (W1) Chicago Wolves vs. (W4) Milwaukee Admirals (W2) Texas Stars vs. (W3) Rockford IceHogs Division Finals Eastern Conference East Division (E1) Hershey Bears vs. (E2) Albany River Rats Atlantic Division (A1) Worcester Sharks vs. (A3) Manchester Monarchs Western Conference North Division (N1) Hamilton Bulldogs vs. (N3) Abbotsford Heat West Division (W1) Chicago Wolves vs. (W2) Texas Stars Conference Finals Eastern Conference Hershey Bears vs. Manchester Monarchs Western Conference Hamilton Bulldogs vs. Texas Stars 'Calder Cup Finals' Hershey Bears vs. Texas Stars The series began eight days after the conclusion of the Conference Finals, as the Giant Center hosted the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus over the Memorial Day weekend. See also *2009–10 AHL season *List of AHL seasons References Category:2010 in hockey Category:Calder Cup playoffs